Mark Your Calendars
by olsonss24
Summary: 12 holidays. 2 stubborn people in love. One very interesting year.
1. Chapter 1: New Years Eve

**Notes:** so I've been working on this fic for a while, I'm so excited for it! With each month there will be an update focused on a holiday in that month. Starting with New Years Eve...

* * *

Emma Swan was not one for holidays. Holidays required a family to spend them with and for most of her life she didn't have a family. Ruth adopted Emma at sixteen and holidays with the Nolan's were a shock to say the least. It was a whole lot of family that she wasn't quite ready for or expecting. None of Emma's foster parents had ever cared enough to get her presents, or make her Halloween costumes, or make thanksgiving dinner. It was an adjustment to say the least and just when Emma was getting used to it Ruth passed their second year in college and left a hole in David and Emma's hearts

David was an overprotective brother from day one. In high school being the new kid was never easy and Emma was having a hard time adjusting to the new school. The older kids who picked on her didn't make it any better. One day David caught a boy getting in Emma's face and just when she was about to punch the kid David swooped in and did it for her. That's when Emma knew she had finally found her home and had a brother who cared about her.

David and Emma had a rather large friend group who they celebrated holidays with. Mary Margaret was excited about every holiday and insisted they celebrate every single one of them. Emma was fairly certain that David had loved Mary Margaret from the first moment he met her. The couple met their freshman year in college. Mary Margaret was Emma's roommate and David was helping his sister move in. When their eyes met David seemed to stop moving and Mary Margaret blushed immediately under his gaze. The rest is history, the lovebirds have inseparable since that day. The happy couple got married six months after college in the middle of Central Park in the biggest whitest wedding Emma has ever seen.

Over the years their friend group expanded to include several others who all loved holidays as well. Mary Margaret's best friend, Ruby Lucas, from home gave them a colorful flare. Shortly after college David met Liam Jones, which brought Killian Jones into their lives. Emma and Killian did not get along then and frankly they still don't till this very day. Jones knows how to push all her buttons and she tolerates him at best. He can dish it out, but she can give it back to him. Much to her disappointment Killian and David are the best of friends and detectives for the NYPD. She couldn't get away from Killian even if she tried.

Liam Jones was the nicest guy you could ever meet and despite being a couple years older than the group he seemed to get along nicely with everyone. He did take on a bit of a father role, making sure none of them did anything too stupid. Especially where Killian was involved, which was a natural role from him seeing as he practically raised Killian since Liam was sixteen. Their mother died and not long after their father vanished into thin air. Ever since then the two brothers had been on their own.

After college Emma met Elsa one day about a case and the two became fast friends. Emma was the one who brought her into the group. This caused several problems because apparently Liam and her were on opposite side of the courtroom and butt heads frequently. Their passionate arguing eventually developed into passionate sex, which shocked everyone, but Ruby who called it from miles away.

Elsa's easily excitable sister, Anna joined the group not long after talking at about ten miles a minute and hugging each of them immediately. Elsa just looked apologetic, but couldn't stop her. They soon learned a force of nature would be required to stop Anna.

A patch of ice lands Ruby in the ER and Doctor Dorothy Gale patches her up and gives Ruby her number, telling her to call when she's ready to go out with her. This bold action shocked Ruby, which no one had done to that day. Determined to know more about her Ruby called her and they went out for a year until Ruby asked Dorothy to marry her. They got married about six months ago and couldn't be happier.

Emma has a bigger family than she ever could've imagined as a kid and she loves most of them dearly, but she still isn't wild about holidays. Without her friends she'd almost positive she wouldn't celebrate holidays. Here she is on New Year's Eve trying to come up with a way to get out of going to the party David and Mary Margaret were throwing in the floor above hers. If she didn't come up with something soon, someone would come down to retrieve her.

Emma just got home from catching her latest skip. She was dressed for a party already. Emma had chosen her best dress to use for a honey trap on this skip tonight. It worked quite well if she says so herself. The guy was fooled by her looks and charm, which allowed for a quick arrest and trip down to the station. Although he got a little violent, but they usually did. It's nothing she couldn't handle. She loves her pseudo-family, but there are nights when they get to be too much, where she just wants to be left alone. A disadvantage to living the floor below her brother is that he will drag her up to the party sooner rather later. It would be easier if she just went up to the party of her own accord and not dragged by one of her friends. She releases a sigh knowing she has to go to the party. She leaves her purse, but takes her phone and keys. She walks up the flight of stairs to David and Mary Margaret's.

The door is unlocked and swings wide open when she gets there. The party is in full swing and most of the group is there, unfortunately that includes Killian. Emma shrugs out of her coat and places it on the hook. Ruby lets out a low wolf whistle when she catches sight of Emma in her red dress. The groups eyes turn to her.

"Emma Swan as I live and breathe are you wearing something other than jeans and your red leather jacket?" Ruby teases.

"Yes I am. You already knew that though because I bought this dress from your boutique," Emma smiles.

"I knew I liked that dress for a reason," her friend grins.

"Did you have a date tonight?" David asks curious as Emma grabs herself a drink.

"No, mate your sister doesn't date. That's a dress for a honey trap if I ever saw one," Killian rattles her, knowing he's right, but she won't admit that. He can read her so well sometimes it's so unnerving how much he knows about her. Emma joins the group in her brother's rather large living room.

"Well which is it, date or honey trap?" Liam asks knowing she'll be more likely to answer if he asks. Emma only likes one of the Jones brothers.

"Honey trap," Emma says before sipping her whisky.

"Emma," David moans.

"David, don't start," she groans, knowing this would be his response.

"You told me if you were doing that you would at least let me know," her brother says, always concerned about her safety.

"I know, but it was last minute and I'm fine. I caught the guy," she defends herself.

"Swan, you can't say you're fine when you're bleeding," Jones points out, concerned. His tone is what catches her attention. Killian could _not_ care less about her. They fight like cats and dogs. They mix together as well as water and oil. It's a mutual hatred.

"Jones, what the hell are you on about?" Emma snaps, glaring at him and his idiotic smirk.

"Emma, he's right. Your elbow is bleeding," Elsa confirms from her spot on Liam's lap. Emma looks down and sure enough they're right. Killian's smirk is not going to leave his smug face any time soon. Damn him for being observant and most importantly right. He'll never let that one go.

"Shit," she mutters and moves to the kitchen. Mary Margaret follows her and grabs the first aid kit.

"Ruby, where's your hot doctor wife you're always bragging about?" Emma jokes, hoping to ease the tension in the room.

"Doing her job in the ER saving lives," she calls back.

"What was that about you being fine?" David asks, looking irritated.

"He tried to run, and it got a little violent. It's a little scratch," she explains as Mary Margaret cleans her up.

"They're always violent with you," Killian smirks and Elsa smacks his shoulder signaling him to shut up. Surprisingly for once he does, but that won't last for long.

"See all fine," Emma says as Mary Margaret places a band aid over the scrape. David just shakes his head and walks away knowing he cannot win this fight with his stubborn sister.

"Emma, you know he worries about you," Mary Margaret says in a hushed tone.

"I know he does. I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself. You think I don't worry about him? He's detective, his job isn't exactly known for being safe; people who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones," she says quietly.

"I know that. Ruby's right though," Emma raises an eyebrow at this, "You look great in the dress." Emma smiles at her best friend.

"Thank you," she says as they rejoin the group.

"Where's Anna? I thought she'd be here by now," Ruby asks Elsa.

"Me too, but she's bringing her new boyfriend. That's all I know," Elsa shrugs.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Anna calls out as she comes through the door in a flurry with a tall, stocky blond guy behind her.

"I guess technically we're here," Anna cheers as the man slips his hand into hers, "Everyone this is Kristoff, Kristoff this is well everyone. You know Elsa and Liam obviously. Mary Margaret and David are in the kitchen, this is their apartment. Killian is brooding by the TV there. Ruby is making herself a drink over there, watch out her drinks are STRONG. Emma, what a pretty dress! I think that's everyone. Wait no Dorothy?" Anna says in practically one breath.

"Work,'' Ruby calls out after taking a big gulp of her drink. Anna turns to Kristoff.

"You'll just have to meet her another time then," Anna shrugs. Kristoff just smiles.

"Okay, what do you want to drink?" he asks her sweetly.

"Oh! Vodka cranberry, please!" Anna says with the biggest smile. Kristoff kisses her cheek before walking off. Anna looks happy Emma couldn't be happier for her.

"He seems nice," Emma says to Anna as Elsa approaches.

"He really is, but he is you know shy, so I was a little worried about this group meeting him," Anna shrugs.

"We are a little intimidating and loud," Elsa says with a shrug. Emma looks over Anna's shoulder. Ruby has cornered Kristoff, who is now blushing.

"Oh boy Ruby's sinking her claws into him," Emma mutters with a smile. Anna turns around quickly and sees her boyfriend with Ruby.

"Oh, I should save him huh?" Anna chuckles before walking over.

"It looks like she found a good one, huh?" Emma asks Elsa.

"Finally, I was worried after Hans. She's too trusting," Elsa shakes her head.

"It's a good quality, there's too many cynics in this world," Emma counters. Liam walks up wrapping an arm around Elsa's waist.

"You two are having an entirely too serious conversation for tonight," Liam scolds them playfully. Elsa rolls her eyes.

"We can talk about whatever we want, nosey," Elsa throws back at him.

"You may, but David claims you can see the ball drop with binoculars on roof care to join me?" Liam smirks.

"Lead the way," Elsa smiles and turns to Emma, "You coming?"

"In a minute you two go ahead," she tells them.

Times Square is barely visible from the rooftop and it is very hard to see the ball even with binoculars (despite what David claims), but most of the group runs up to watch the ball drop anyway. Emma stays behind to clean up. She's seen the ball drop enough times and it's a cold night. Killian brings dishes into the kitchen.

"I thought you went up with the others," she comments, barely looking at him.

"No, you can barely see the ball drop from here, not worth it if you ask me," he shrugs, and she nods.

"Despite all the teasing tonight," he starts.

"Oh, would you give it a rest, Jones," she sighs throwing her head back.

"Would you shut up for one minute I'm trying to pay you a compliment," he snaps, and she raises her eyebrows waiting for a response, "You cut quite the figure in that dress, Swan," he compliments her. She rolls her eyes at this.

"Oh please." She places dishes and glasses in the sink, avoiding him once again. Maybe he'll shut up if she doesn't give him attention, but knowing him this is unlikely.

"I was trying to pay you a compliment, Swan," he points out, following her around the kitchen.

"I'm pretty sure that was you hitting on me, but sure whatever you say Jones," she says in a lofty, unbelieving tone.

"Oh, thinking about me in your bed, huh?" he teases. She turns to face him hands on her hips, forgetting about cleaning up all together.

"In your dreams. You couldn't handle it," she says placing emphasis on the last syllable, feeling the alcohol coursing through her veins.

"Maybe you're the one who couldn't handle it," he smirks. She has had enough of him and that damn smirk. Without thinking she pulls him in by the lapels of his black leather jacket. He's surprised for about a second, but then their lips connect, and Emma swears that sparks fly. Mainly she did this to shut him up, but dear god the man knows how to kiss. His hands are in her hair, hers still clutching his jacket. There's passion in the kiss with a touch of anger. They pull apart breathing heavily and Emma backs up until she runs into the countertop.

"That was…" he trails off.

"A one-time thing," she mutters, not able to look at him, "That cannot happen again." That was a huge mistake, one she intends to not make again. They hate each other, how the hell did that happen?

"Already thinking about kissing me again, Swan?" he teases, "I assure you that I won't stop you." The smug bastard. Seeing as kissing him didn't shut him up she makes her way towards the door.

"I'm serious, don't tell anyone. I'm headed home, tell everyone I had a headache," she snaps as she pulls on her jacket before storming out.

"As you wish," he calls out as the door slams shut behind her. Emma hurries down to her apartment, when her door closes behind her, she leans against it. What on earth just happened? Why did she kiss Killian Jones? She hates him. He drives her crazy. He teases her constantly and is a shameless flirt. She teases him right back and they fight. Half the time she wants to punch him in the face. Knowing all of that what possessed her to kiss him? Whatever it was it won't happen again.

Killian stands there shocked, fingers touching his lips. Of all the things that were going to happen tonight he did not think kissing Emma Swan was one of them. She's beautiful, smart, and fierce as hell. They had a rocky start, where he definitely made an ass of himself.

They met years ago, hell David and Killian were still beat cops then. Liam and David brought him to some party. _Killian has no idea how he let David and Liam convince him to come to this damn party with a million people in a tiny apartment, but he could use a drink he might as well he's here anyway. Killian grabs some rum and spots a stunning blonde across the room. She's easily the most beautiful woman in this room. He has to talk to her. It takes a few minutes, but he makes his way to her through the sea of people thinking of a line, of something, anything to say on the way over to her._

" _Did it hurt when you fell?" Killian asks, falling back on his old cheesy pick-up lines._

" _Excuse me?" The blonde says with an eyebrow raised._

" _Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he asks with a smirk. She rolls her eyes._

" _Oh my god, has that line ever worked for you?" she asked shocked, but amused. Frankly she thinks he has some balls to walk up and say that to her. He's definitely attractive with his dark hair and piercing blue eyes, there is no denying that._

" _You would be surprised," he smiles at her, "most women like it when they're complimented."_

" _I'm not most women," she chuckles._

" _That is most evident," he smirks. David and Liam walk up at that point._

" _Oh, Killian you met my sister, Emma! Ems, this is Killian, my partner," David says, and all the color drains out of Killian's face. Emma bursts out laughing. Liam looks to Killian and David looks to Emma._

" _What?" her brother asks. Emma shakes her head._

" _I'm going to find Mary Margaret," she says through her laughter and walks away. Killian avoids eye contact with Emma for most of the night. He can't believe he hit on his partner's sister. If David and Liam find out he'll never hear the goddamn end of it. Later on, they're alone once again._

" _Look about earlier, I didn't mean- I mean I didn't know who you were. I didn't mean to well you know. I wouldn't have if I knew you were well you," Killian rambles on._

" _Oh, because David's my brother and your partner you're no longer interested in me," she says a little pissed off._

" _Hey, wait a minute, you didn't seem that interested in me anyway," he snaps at her._

" _That's not the point, the point is just because I'm related to David you have some macho male instinct to back off now, which is more ridiculous than that damn pick up line you used," she practically shouts._

" _Oh, don't worry, sweetheart! Trust me I don't want to get involved now," he shouts back at her._

" _Good!" she says hands on hips before walking away._

Since then it has been teasing and sharp remarks between them. It's gotten slightly better over the years, but not by much. He's fairly certain that she hates his guts. He's not sure what happened tonight, but he definitely wants to kiss her again. Killian has wanted to kiss her since the night they met.


	2. Chapter 2: Valentine's Day

**Hey guys I'm going to super busy next week, so I won't have time to post this chapter on Valentine's Day. I'm posting the chapter a little early when I actually have some time, but I'm sure none of you mind :) Things heat up in this chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

Emma was having a bad day. Plain and simple, there is no beating around the bush. One guy shot at her, another one tried to stab her, but just grazed her with his knife. Which ruined one of her favorite sweaters, might she add. Every man was a complete asshole. It was Valentine's Day as well, one of the holidays that Emma hates the most. Mostly because it's a holiday made for couples and if you're alone on this holiday it's considered pathetic, which is just ridiculous. There are flowers and chocolate in every store to remind her. She can't get away from it no matter where she goes. Frankly it pisses her off to no end. Everyone of her friends knows it. They usually leave her alone on this day, at least she hopes they do today. Although they have been known to meddle, so really she wouldn't be surprised if they butt in.

To top off her bad day, Killian Jones had the nerve to send her flowers with an insulting card. She discovered them after coming back from the ER where she had to get few stitches from her craze with a knife.

The flowers are beautiful, lillies are Emma favorite. She has no idea how Killian would know that, but the bouquet is beautiful and elegant. The card reads: _Swan,_ _I quite fancy you from time to time when you're not yelling at me. Killian_

How dare he send her flowers with a rude card? Who the the hell does he think he is? They kissed one time (a fact which Emma is trying to forget about). Since then they have seen each other, but their friends have usually been around. Nothing has been said, however there have been some small touches and glances exchanged. Glances where she feels like he can see through her and into her soul. They never last long because she always looks away because his gaze is too intense, too knowing. Like he knows that there are some nights she fantasizes about that kiss before scolding herself for doing so.

He's supposed to the asshole friend of her brother. Killian Jones is supposed to be the bane of her existence, the man who she fights with constantly and now she has fantasies about him. She doesn't quite know what to make of it. Now, he sends her flowers to what be a dick? What was the point? He always had to be an ass.

August (her boss and friend) walks up to her desk in the bail bonds office with a smirk on his face.

"Who are the flowers from?"

"No one important," she sighs, leaving them on her desk. They were simply too pretty to throw away that would be a waste.

"A likely story. Someone from your weird friend group?" August pushes.

"Yeah something like that," she grumbles and August just smirks again.

"Fill out this form for insurance bullshit." August hands her a packet of papers and she glares at him.

"All of it?" It was already almost five and Emma really wants to go home. All she wants to wear sweatpants, watch netflix, and maybe drink some wine. No, definitely drink some wine.

"I just need the first five pages from you the rest is for me," he reassures her. Emma just nods and sits down at her desk. Before getting started on the paperwork Emma pulls out her phone. Killian is going to get a piece of her mind.

 **ES: Seriously? You're sending me flowers on Valentines Day to be dick? Real smooth move.** Emma smiles, satisfied with her response. She silences her phone and places it face down on her desk to focus on the packet in front of her. The paperwork doesn't take too long and she's out of there in under an hour. She gives it to August before leaving for the night with the flowers in tucked in her arm. He gives her a bemused look before telling her goodnight.

Back at her apartment Elsa is waiting for Emma with a bottle of wine in hand.

"I never should have given you a key," Emma grumbles and Elsa's eyes go wide at what Emma is carrying.

"You love me and you know it. I sent you a text that I'd be here didn't you get it?" Elsa asks still eyeing the bouquet in Emma's arms.

"I didn't check my phone on the way home. It's been a long day," she sighs as she takes off her jacket.

"Well good thing I brought some wine then isn't it?" Elsa smirks, searching for Emma's bottle opener.

"You must have read my mind. The next drawer down," Emma directs her. Elsa finds it and gets to work opening the bottle.

"So are we going to talk about the flowers?" Elsa asks as Emma pulls down two glasses for them.

"Are we going to talk about why you're not with Liam?" Emma throws back at her.

"Liam had to stay late, so we pushed dinner back. Your turn," Elsa says with a raised eyebrow.

"Killian just sent them to be a dick. I have no clue what possessed him to do such a thing, but there you go," Emma shrugs and Elsa pours her a generous amount of wine.

"Killian Jones sent you flowers?! The same Killian who you fight with constantly? The same one who can never take his eyes off you? The same one you claim to hate?" Elsa asks in a surprised tone.

"Yes that one, do we know another Killian Jones?" Emma takes a very big gulp from her wine glass.

"No, but that is not the point, Emma. How do you know he was being a dick?" Her friend asks thoroughly confused.

"Read the damn, card!" Emma throws her hands into the air. Elsa sets down her glass and picks the card out from the flowers. She looks from the card to Emma to the card again.

"How is this being a dick, please explain?" Elsa asks her.

"He insulted me with flowers!" Emma places her hands on her hips, not sure why Elsa was not getting whatever was going on here.

"Where is the insult?"

"The shouting thing," Emma says with a shake of her head. Elsa just glares at her.

"Did you get a concussion today? Is that what happened at work? Because if you didn't I don't know how you're this stupid." Elsa snaps.

"No, I did not. What on earth are you talking about?" Now it's Emma's turn to be confused.

"This card says he likes you, idiot. He literally said he fancies you when you're not yelling at him. He sent them to be nice. What the hell made you think he was being a dick?" Elsa practically yells.

"I-" Emma begins, but really she has no idea how she missed that, "I don't really know."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head today?" Elsa asks concerned.

"No, just a light stabbing, I had to go to the ER and they checked me out. No head injury," Emma tells her.

"A LIGHT STABBING!? Emma, what the hell?" Elsa says looking at her friend with a lot of concern.

"The knife grazed me. I needed a couple stitches," Emma shrugs.

"We will come back to that another time, I assure you. Did you say anything to Killian about the flowers?" Elsa asks her annoyed.

"Yes…" Emma cringes. Elsa just rolls her eyes.

"Give me your phone," Elsa says simply with her hand out reached. Emma slaps the phone into her friend's hand. Elsa quickly unlocks it and opens her messages.

"Oh my god, Emma! Really?" Emma nods, not making eye contact with her friend.

"How bad is it?" Emma asks.

"Well would you like to know his response?" Elsa asks. Emma rushes over to Elsa's side to see what he said.

 **KJ: What are you talking about?** Then a few minutes later. **KJ: Swan, I have no clue what happened, but I didn't mean to be a dick.**

"Shit, shit, shit," Emma mutters.

"Yeah I think you need to apologize to him," Elsa tells her. Emma throws her head back and ignores the urge to stomp her foot like a child.

"I have to?" Emma asks. Elsa places her hand on shoulder.

"Yes, you do. Now, I have to leave to meet Liam. Please do the right thing and apologize," she tells Emma.

"Fuck, you're right. I promise I will," Emma says, annoyed with her own stupidity. Elsa gives her a hug.

"Good and I want to hear all about it," Elsa says as she shrugs on her coat. Emma just nods and shuts the door behind her friend. God dammit. She really should apologize to him. Emma pulls out her phone and opens her messages.

 **ES: Okay I was an idiot. Are you home? I'd like to explain myself.** Emma sends it before she can really think about it. She should explain in person because texting isn't really her strong suit. Clearly. A few minutes later her phone pings.

 **KJ: Yes, come over whenever you're ready.** Emma slips on her jacket and grabs her keys before leaving. Killian doesn't live far from her so she walks there, thinking about what she should say to him. She gets to his building and he buzzes her up. She stops in front of his door, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. How the hell should she even explain this to him?

Finally, she knocks and he comes to the door. Killian has a look of uncertainty on his face.

"Can I come in?" she asks. Killian steps to the side.

"Of course," he says quietly. She steps in and he shuts the door behind her. Damn him he looks really good in his gray henley and black jeans.

"So I had a bad day at work, not really an excuse, but for some reason I thought you were trying to be a dick with flowers. It doesn't quite make a lot of sense, but you know I was being an idiot. Anyway, I am sorry for sending that text and being a complete ass when you did something that was actually very nice," She says quickly under his intense gaze.

"Thank you for apologizing. I must admit I was quite confused by the whole ordeal. Would you like drink?" he asks her.

"What? You want to have a drink with me?" she asks, surprised. This is not how she saw this going at all. She thought he'd taunt her or be an ass about it (which she would totally deserve).

"It's certainly not the first time you've called me a dick and I doubt it will be the last," he chuckles and she shrugs, "I meant what was on the card. I can't stop thinking about that kiss on New Years and well honestly it sounds like you need one," he shrugs.

"Oh okay. Sure," she nods.

"Please take a seat, make yourself comfortable," he nods toward the couch. She sits down, finally relaxing for the first time today.

"I'm afraid all I have is rum, not your usual whiskey," he tells her from the kitchen.

"Rum is perfectly fine," she tells him from her spot on the couch. He walks over two glasses in hand and passes one to her. She accepts and he sits next to her on the couch.

"Thank you," she says quietly.

"Do you want to talk about your day or sit in silence until the food I ordered arrives?" he asks her. Emma's thrown by this interaction entirely. She's known Killian Jones for a while and really has only seen the asshole side of him. The one that teases her constantly or fights with her. Right now, he's being nice and thoughtful. She's never seen him like this. Ever.

"You ordered food?" she asks.

"Aye, some chinese. I ordered enough for two, you're welcome to some," he tells her.

"Yeah that'd be nice," she admits right before her stomach grumbles. He smiles at this and she chuckles.

"Everyone was an ass today, that's all. Oh and annoying paperwork," she adds. She won't tell him about the gun wielding skip or the almost stabbing, he would just tell David. She definitely doesn't need a lecture from her brother right now.

"I understand annoying paperwork, all too much," he tells her. Not too long after the buzzer rings and Killian hops up to answer it. When Killian brings the food in the smell is amazing and Emma is about ready to eat her own hand. She gets up to see what he ordered.

"Swan, I would've brought it to you," he tells her.

"I'm sure you would've, but I'm curious and I want to know what you ordered," she scoffs. He just rolls his eyes.

"Potstickers, shrimp lo mein for me and kung pao chicken for you," he tells her.

"That's my favorite, how did you know?" she asks confused.

"I'm more observant than I appear, Swan," he says before handing her the container and chopsticks. Both starving they shovel down the food quickly without much conversation. Killian turns on Netflix and they watch some show Emma's seen before. They still don't say much, except for some laughter here and there. Emma's pretty sure this is the longest they've gone without fighting before. They usually fight and bicker, but tonight she has seen a completely different side of him. He's kind and thoughtful, all the things she thought he wasn't. Could she have been wrong about him this whole time?

Emma looks over at him and finds his striking blue eyes on her. Since she's caught him staring at her Killian blushes. Without really thinking about it she leans over and kisses him because well she wants to badly and she can't think of a reason to not kiss him. Killian's hand caresses her cheek, his other hand on her hip pulling her closer. Emma shifts quickly, straddling him. One of her hands tangled in his hair. God, kissing him is like nothing else. His soft lips and light, exploring touches. However when his hand touches where her stitches are she pulls away and winces.

"Emma, are you okay?" he asks, concerned. His eyes searching hers.

"I did say today was bad, right? This skip tried to stab me and his knife may have grazed me a little bit," she shrugs, not looking him in the eye.

"Emma, you have to be careful," he tells her before pulling up her sweater to examine her wound. He finds gauze covering the stitches.

"I went to the ER and I was being careful that would be why I'm alive and not dead in an alley," she tells him. His hand is on her cheek once again, the touch light and caring.

"You know what I mean. No wonder you had such a bad day," he says understanding her turmoil and she bites her lip.

"Please don't tell David," she says quietly. He gives her a distressing look.

"I- all right I won't," he nods. He wanted to say like hell he would, but it would just cause more trouble for her.

"Thank you, he just worries too much," she explains. Killian nods. David worries a lot about Emma and her job. David has always felt the need to protect her at all costs. Emma interrupts his train of thought by kissing him once again. He could kiss her for all of his days and never complain. Her hands make their way under his shirt and he helps her get her sweater off. Killian's careful to not touch the gauze covered area again. All the kissing and tender touches leaves Emma's skin on fire and she wants more. More of him. She pulls away, leaning her forehead against his.

"Bedroom?" she asks feeling his erection growing beneath her.

"Are you sure?" he asks her.

"Positive," she says, never wanting anything more. He grasps her back pulling her closer into him. He stands carefully holding onto her. Emma wraps her legs around him. She surges forward kissing him again. He guides the toward his room the best he can. To be quite honest the beautiful blonde in his arms is very distracting. Especially when she grinds down on his erection. The little minx.

Emma leans back to open the door one handed holding onto Killian tightly with the other.

"Thank you, love." She smiles as he carries her into the room. He gently lies Emma down on the bed and they both work quickly to remove their pants and his shirt. Killian carefully peels her underwear off before pushing his own boxers to the ground. Every touch he gives her is light and caring, and damn does it feel good. She tries to sit up, but winces and falls back. Killian's eyes find hers.

"Love, lie back. Let me take care of you," he tells her and she nods, not trusting her own voice. She never lets anyone take care of, she never lets anyone see her this vulnerable. He takes her hand in his and presses a kiss into it. She blushes. Killian drops her hand and begins trailing kisses up her thighs. His thumb reaches her clit and rubs small circles. He places several kisses on her outer lips before capturing her clit with his lips. Emma bites her lip at this. Killian slides one finger inside of her and then another. Emma let's go of her lip and lets her moans fill the bedroom. His lips leave her clit and their eyes meet.

"That's it love let me hear you," he smirks with a few aggressive pumps of his fingers. When his lips come back to her clit she calls out his name. He feverishly moves his fingers in and out of her and moves his tongue over her clit until he can feel her walls flutter around him. She lifts her head up and their eyes meet.

"I need you inside of me, now," she tells him before pulling him closer. He's careful with her, not wanting to pull out any of the stitches she received today. He rolls on a condom before sliding into her. They release sounds of pleasure. Killian never imagined his day quite ending like this. He's found her attractive since the moment they met, but to have _her_ in his bed is something else. He moves slowly, one of their hands intertwined above her head. Their lips gliding over one another. Killian snaps his hips forward causing Emma to moan his name. Gods it's a beautiful sound, one he could go on hearing forever. They always fought and bickered, but he knew that just clouded other emotions that lay down deep for both of them. Emotions they weren't ready to admit yet. Emotions that had finally come to the surface after all these years.

His thumb goes to her clit and makes lazy, slow circles around it causing Emma to writhe underneath him. He moves a little faster still conscious of her injuries, his thumb increasing in speed as well. Finally her back arches off the bed and her walls clenching around spurring his own climax as he spills into the condom. Carefully he flops down onto his bed beside her. He rolls off the bed, discarding the condom before coming back to her.

Emma lays her head on Killian's chest both of them a little out of breath. She should leave, she normally leaves after sex and collapses in her own bed. This time though Emma doesn't want to leave and that's a little terrifying. But she's tired and doesn't quite think her legs will allow her to move. She'll close her eyes rest for a couple minutes then leave. Yeah that's definitely a good plan.

As it turns out it was a horrible plan because Emma fell asleep and didn't wake up until the early morning hours with Killian's arms wrapped around her and pain blossoming where her stitches are. He hums at her movements, just barely waking up himself.

"Morning, love," he mumbles pressing a kiss into her shoulder.

"Morning," she says clearing her throat, frowning. He rolls away from her, disentangling their limbs. She carefully sits up, her limbs stiff and certain places especially sore.

"Are you alright, love?" he asks. Emma clenches her jaw before answering.

"The stitches aren't feeling that great," she says, her voice tense.

"Did they give you anything for the pain?" he asks, concerned.

"Um yeah. They're in my jacket pocket," she mutters, moving to get out of the bed. He places a hand on her shoulder and she stops.

"I'll get it," he tells her before leaving the room. Killian comes back with a prescription pill bottle in hand and a glass of water.

"You didn't have to do that," she scoffs, taking the pill bottle from him.

"Swan, I'm trying to be gentleman here," he teases her. She swallows the pills and takes the water from his hand, using it to wash down the pills.

"A gentleman? You?" she teases him right back.

"I'm always a gentleman," he says with a cocky grin as he walks away from her. There's a beat of silence between them.

"What do we do now?" she asks, turning to face him.

"Well I imagine you need to get to work and so do I," he shrugs, searching through his dresser drawers.

"Killian, that is not what I meant at all," she says with a raised eyebrow. He just chuckles.

"I know what you meant, Swan. What do you want?" he asks, turning to face her with something akin to disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm not sure yet, but I don't want our nosey friends meddling in our business until we know whatever this is," she says meeting his fierce blue eyes. He walks up to her, standing in front of her with no shirt on, which is extremely distracting.

"As you wish, Swan. I do want you to know one thing," He takes her hand in his and pulls Emma gently to her feet, "When I win your heart and I will, it won't be trick or that we simply fell into bed together. It will be because you want me." Emma can practically hear her heartbeat in her ears. His gaze so intense and serious. She's never felt like this before. Hell she's never seen him like this before.

"Is that your way of telling me that you won't sleep with me again until we slap a label on this?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh definitely not. I'm just letting you know that I'm not going anywhere," he tells her before pulling her into his arms. Killian puts a lot of passion into the kiss. He knows Emma is the kind of person who believes in actions more than words. Now that he knows what it is like to be with Emma Swan he is never letting her go.

After losing track of time kissing Killian they break apart and she leaves, so they can both get to their jobs. When his door shuts behind her Emma comes to the strange realization that her and Killian had sex. Not only that the sex was tender and kind. Emma Swan is pretty sure that he made love to her last night, but she's going ignore that fact for now. She knows one thing for sure Killian Jones has gotten underneath her skin.


	3. Chapter 3: St Patricks Day

"This damn holiday is just an excuse for people to drink and make jokes about irishmen," Liam groans when he enters Killian's apartment with Elsa trailing behind him.

"Ah come on its fun, brother," Killian says shutting the door behind the couple. Liam just grumbles some more while Killian changes out of his work clothes quickly.

"I thought you were going to be ready when we got here," Liam shouts to his brother through Killian's closed bedroom door.

"I was supposed to be, but criminals don't respect the end of my shift. Dave and I had to chase a suspect through Central Park," Killian shouts back.

"A likely story," Liam grumbles starting to pace around Killian's kitchen. Killian pulls on a pair of black jeans and the shirt he bought for the occasion.

"Why do you care if we're on time tonight anyway? You've made it clear you don't want to go," Killian points out, opening the door to his bedroom. Elsa chuckles when she sees Killian's shirt.

"Killian, you can't wear that!" she says through her laughter. Killian is wear a bright green t-shirt that says kiss me I'm Irish across his chest in white lettering with a white shamrock in the middle of his chest. Liam just rolls his eyes then glares at his brother.

"I can and I will, Elsa." She just shakes her head.

"You bought that just to piss me off," Liam crosses his arms. Killian just smiles. Liam's right, he definitely bought this shirt just to piss him off. Liam has never been shy about how much he hates this stupid holiday. Killian doesn't really care about it one way or another, but it's definitely fun to push all of his brother's buttons.

"I might have, but your reaction is definitely worth it," Killian smiles at his brother.

"Let's go and get this idiotic night over with," Liam groans.

"If you keep complaining then you are going to be the designated driver for the night," Killian tells him with all seriousness. All color drains from Liam's face.

"You wouldn't dare make me be sober with all the idiots out tonight," Liam says.

"I'll tell Mary Margaret you volunteered if you keep this up," Elsa shakes her head. Liam exchanges shocked looks with both his brother and fiance. Valentines Day was a busy night all around for the Jones brothers. That night was the first time of many that Killian and Emma had sex. Liam and Elsa got engaged. By all reports it was entirely cheesy, Liam proposed in a goddamn horse drawn carriage ride through Central Park.

"This is nice my fiancé and my brother ganging up on me," Liam says throwing his hands in the air.

"Honey, you're being a bit of a downer," Elsa says taking his hand in hers. He just frowns, but stops complaining.

"Come on, let's go. We're definitely going to be late now," Killian chuckles while pulling on his coat.

"Fine," Liam says before opening the door for Elsa. Killian thinks tonight is going to be _very_ interesting.

* * *

Despite Emma's usual hatred for most holidays she actually likes St. Patrick's Day. It's fun and gives people an excuse to go out and drink. Also, a lot of people do stupid shit on this holiday in a couple weeks there are usually a lot of people skipping out on their bail. It's good for business and a good night out, so there's not much to hate there. Although tonight there is one wrinkle in going out. Killian will be there.

Since Valentines Day they just keep falling into bed together. Emma has tried to stop because god sometimes she can't handle how well he knows her or how he looks at her. Sometimes this whole thing between them scares the hell out of her. It's not like they're dating though it's just sex. At least that's what Emma thought until about a few days ago… _Emma pulls on her underwear and his t-shirt before climbing back into bed. Killian brings her into his chest._

 _"Swan, we gotta talk about something," Killian says his voice serious. Emma's heart stops in her chest. While there are times they still fight she really likes sleeping with him. More than she'll ever admit to anyone who asks, but then that would require someone to know about them. Elsa gives her a lot of knowing looks, but Emma hasn't confided in her since Valentines Day. In fact she likes Killian more than she ever thought she would. They are starting to get to know each other better in the quiet moments after sex._

 _"Okay, what?" she asks carefully._

 _"When are you going to let me take you out on a date?" Killian asks with a smirk. Now, Emma can hear her heartbeat in her ears from how fast its beating._

 _"I-" she starts her eyes searching his. She hates that she can feel the panic raising inside of her. Emma wants to be a normal blushing girl when a guy asks her out, but the simple fact is she's not. She can't help thinking that in the back of her mind that he'll leave like all the others._

 _"Stop. I don't need an answer now. You tell me when you're ready. I'm not going anywhere," Killian tells her. His thumb sweeping back and forth across her cheek before he kisses her._

Emma feels guilty, she wants to give him an answer. She wants to tell him that despite their years of fighting she actually likes him. Every time she tries say something along those lines it stops on the tip of her tongue. She'll tell him soon, definitely soon.

Emma glances at the time on her phone and curses. She's late and Mary Margaret is going to be pissed with her, although she should really expect it at this point. Emma's always late to all the holiday bullshit. She grabs her phone and wallet before running out the door.

By the time Emma gets there the bar is packed and Mary Margaret has managed to get their large group a table big enough for all of them. Emma's sure that Mary Margaret glared at people until they left the table while David stood behind her. Emma is the last person there from their group. David and Mary Margaret are at the head of the table. Dorothy and Ruby are practically sharing one chair. Elsa and Liam are staring at each other lovingly, one of Liam's arms thrown over the back of her chair. Kristoff has an arm wrapped around Anna, who is engaged in an animated conversation with Killian. His eyes meet hers when she walks in and Emma swears her heart stops at the look he gives her.

"Emma Swan, while I'm not surprised you're late you could try to be on time," Mary Margaret scolds her. Emma rolls her eyes.

"Maybe next time, Mom," Emma teases her. Mary Margaret just sighs and hands Emma a Guiness.

"I ordered for you. Go sit down," Mary Margaret orders her. Emma accepts it and looks for the only open seat. Of course it is next to Killian who is wearing a bright green shirt with the words kiss me I'm Irish sprawled across the chest.

"Jones, you're seriously wearing that in public?" Emma snorts as she sits down.

"Yes, I am. I also want you to know you're not the first person to comment on my lovely shirt," he says puffing out his chest. She rolls her eyes. They may be sleeping together, but they are still their normal bickering selves around their friends. They agreed to not tell anyone just yet. They have a nosey, at times annoying group of friends and Emma needs time to figure out how she feels. She doesn't want anyone else in their business for now.

"Lovely isn't the word I would use for that shirt, but whatever you say," Emma raises an eyebrow before sipping her beer.

"Are you two going to argue all night?" Anna asks, annoyed.

"Anna, those two don't know how to do anything else," Liam teases them. Killian just glares and Emma chuckles. If Liam only knew that Emma and Killian could do a great more than argue. For instance Killian is excellent with that tongue of his.

"Well can you please try not to?" Anna asks them. Killian just laughs shaking his head.

"No promises, Anna," Emma shrugs and Anna just sighs. David stands and taps his glass getting everyone's attention.

"Look we all wanted you guys to come out tonight for more than just celebrating this dumb holiday. We have something to tell you," David shouts over the noise in the bar. He places a hand on Mary Margaret's back, looking down at her. She smiles and returns the same loving, adoring look to David.

"I'm pregnant!" Mary Margaret cheers and the whole table explodes in congratulations. Killian wolf whistles and Liam springs up to bring David into a hug. Emma gets up and finds Mary Margaret, who brings her into a bone crushing hug.

"You could've told me it was important to be on time because you had big news," Emma shouts.

"And ruin the look of surprise on your face? Never," Mary Margaret chuckles. Liam buys the table a round of shots minus Mary Margaret of course. Once they sit back down again Killian pinches Emma's ass when no one is looking.

"What the fuck was that for," she hisses, murder in her eyes.

"Swan, you're not wearing green of course," he winks at her. Oh so he wants to play this game with her? He won't win.

"Just because you can't see it doesn't mean I'm not wearing it, Jones," she whispers her voice sultry. Killian chokes on his beer.

"Still can't see it, Swan," he replies when he recovers.

"Maybe you haven't earned the right to see it yet," she says challenging him. Killian leans in and stares deeply into her eyes.

"You sure you want to play this game, Swan?" he whispers, in order to make sure no one can hear them.

"You're on," she whispers and he nods before leaning back. Everyone gets pulled into an ER story told by Dorothy. Killian's hand slides onto Emma's knee underneath the table. Killian starts tracing lazy circles onto the fabric of her jeans. These subtle, little touches want her needing more. When his hand moves up her thigh as high as he'll dare she knows she needs to make her next more soon. The smirk on his damn face indicates the bastard knows all too well what he's doing to her.

Emma slips off her leather jacket to reveal a tight gray tank top, her cleavage in full sight. Killian's hand slips off her thigh, leaving him looking a little fuck struck. She smiles and goes to the bar with Ruby to retrieve shots for the table, making sure to sway her hips. Emma can feel Killian's gaze on her and she knows she's winning.

When they come back to this table Killian is blushing and everyone is looking at him expectantly.

"Oh what did we miss?" Ruby asks excited.

"Liam asked Killian if his girlfriend was coming tonight," Elsa says with a smug look on her face. This almost causes Emma to drop the shots she's holding.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Killian tells the table. The girls pass around the shots and down them quickly.

"Oh yeah those hickeys just appear magically overnight, huh?" David snorts. Liam nods in agreement. Emma likes leaving her mark on Killian and well he hasn't complained as of yet. Emma slips back into her seat quietly, not sure where this is going.

"So, you're seeing someone?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Oh come on, Jones doesn't date. One night stands are more his style," Emma says coming to his rescue.

"Oh Emma be nice," Mary Margaret scolds.

"No, Swan's right. I've just been lucky lately," Killian shrugs and Elsa shakes her head.

"Whatever you say, brother," Liam shrugs and the conversation moves on. Not long after Emma excuses herself to the restroom. That was a close call. It's not like she's embarrassed of him or anything, but if everyone knows they will be all up in their business every minute of the day. She just needs to figure out how she feels before that craziness ensues.

Emma comes out of the restroom and runs right into none other than Killian. His arm wraps around her waist.

"What the hell was that back there?" he asks her.

"I thought we weren't ready for the group to know yet?" she asks confused.

"Oh right because I'm your dirty little secret, huh?" he asks his eyes searching hers.

"No, what? It's not like that at all," his hand slips off of her and steps away.

"You haven't shown me otherwise. Emma, after Milah I can't be someone's secret again. I've given you space, but I need more than this," he shrugs before walking away. Late one night he told her about Milah, the married woman he was with a couple of years ago. How terribly she treated him, how he thought they loved each other, but in the end it was just an affair to make her husband jealous. Emma had carefully listened and didn't judge him for what happened.

"Killian," she calls out after him. Shit, she doesn't want to lose him. He's not a dirty secret, she's terrified of her feelings for him because the only thing she's ever felt remotely similar to this was all those years ago when Neal broke her heart. Then again _this_ was nothing like Neal at the same time. Killian is a much better man than Neal ever was. Emma knows he's not going anywhere, but she's terrified to end up with a broken heart again, which may happen anyway if she doesn't fix this.

Emma needs to fix this. With a plan in mind she storms after Killian. The rest of the table sees her coming before he does with their eyes wide. She grabs a fistful of his stupid t-shirt, pulling Killian out of his chair. She pulls him into her, kissing the hell out of him. It takes him by complete surprise and it takes him a moment to respond. He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her in closer. When they finally break apart everyone, but Elsa is staring at them with their mouths wide open.

"He has a girlfriend," is all Emma says before sitting back down. Killian sits down and wraps his arm around the back of her chair. Before they can say anything else a flurry of money is exchanged between everyone. Elsa is making out like a bandit with a large grin on her face.

"You couldn't have waited like a week to say that," Ruby says to Emma handing over a twenty to Elsa.

"You all bet on us?" Killian asks shocked. Emma just laughs. Of course this group of assholes bet on them.

"You were pretty obvious. Especially tonight," Ruby winks.

"Some of us didn't think so," David says with his arms crossed. Mary Margaret leans closer to Emma.

"He was convinced it was someone else," she whispers to Emma. She sends an apologetic look to her brother. Killian kisses Emma's cheek before getting up and walking over to David.

"Come on, Dave. Let's go for a walk," Killian says patting his partner's shoulder. David glares, but stands up following Killian out of the bar. Outside in the cold night air Killian turns to his friend.

"I'm not going to apologize for being with your sister or not asking for permission or something else ridiculous. Although I will apologize for how you found out. I wanted to tell you myself," Killian explains.

"You think that's what I am mad about?" David huffs, crossing his arms. Killian just raises an eyebrow and nods.

"I'm not mad for some overprotective bullshit, Emma can take care of herself. I'm mad cause I'm your partner and you didn't trust me enough to tell me what was going on. What else aren't you telling me?" David asks him, his anger boiling over.

"David, it's not that I didn't trust you. You know Emma with her sky high walls I was trying to get her to trust me and let her figure out how she felt. I'm sorry that I hurt you," Killian tells him. David sighs.

"No, I get it. I should be glad that you were being considerate of her boundaries, just no more secrets okay?" David says hands on his hips.

"No more I promise," he says patting David on the back before heading back inside.

The rest of the night goes smoothly, well as smoothly as a big group of drunk friends trying to get home can be. Killian and Emma decide to walk home apart from their friends. Hand in hand they head back to Killian's place.

"So you're my girlfriend, huh? We haven't even gone on a date yet," he teases her.

"When you asked to take me out I wanted to say yes, but I just-" she sighs, shaking her head.

"How about a redo?" he asks and she nods, "Emma Swan, will you go out with me?" Emma stops walking and pulls Killian in for a kiss. It's sweet and soft. Their lips glide over each other, his tongue working its way into her mouth. His hand finds its way into her hair. They break apart and lean their foreheads against each other.

"So was that a yes?" he chuckles. Emma pulls back and kisses his cheek.

"Yes, it was. Come on, Jones. You still need to see a certain green garment I'm wearing for this stupid holiday," Emma says with a sly smile. She slips out of his arms and starts to walk away from him.

"Little minx," Killian says before running after her and scooping her into his arms. Emma laughs and buries her head into the crook of his neck.


End file.
